


Duafa Fana

by kaorihikari



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ArthurMoonWritingContest, Day4, F/M, Mention of afterlife, Reincarnation, ambiguous timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: Tatkala dia satu dari ribuan rerumputan di tanah. Kala lain dia adalah es yang mencair saat musim semi tiba. Terkadang dia burung kecil yang terbang menyosori langit.Berbagai macam kehidupan yang berbeda antar satu sama lain, kesamaan mereka semua hanyalah satu : mereka tak memiliki hidup yang panjang.Namun, semua itu setimpal jika dirinya bisa bersama belahan jiwanya. Barang sedetik.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Saber (Fate/Prototype)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Duafa Fana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).



> Disclaimer : FGO bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya, Solomon (Romani) gacha sudah keluar. OC yang ada di sini juga bukan milik saya.
> 
> Prompt : Heaven couldn't keep me away from you, hell shouldn't even try.

Sudah berapa kali dirinya mati?

Tak terhitung, tak terukur, umurnya pendek. Berkali-kalipun dia hidup kembali dia tak pernah memiliki umur yang panjang.

Begitulah garis nasibnya.

_“Bagaimana? Apakah sudah cukup?”_

_Belum, belum._

Sebuah bola cahaya berayun-ayun di ruang putih tak beratap maupun berlantai. Sebuah spasi yang kamu takkan yakin akan waktu dan di manakah keberadaanmu sesungguhnya. Biarpun bola itu tak memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol dari dirinya, kamu bisa membayangkan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_“Bukankah lebih baik untuk berhenti? Pintu surga telah menanti engkau sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu.”_

_Ketika aku berhenti, akankah dia juga berada di sana?_

_“Tidak, takdirnya masih panjang.”_

Dia tahu itu, maka dari itu dia tak pernah berhenti. Walau tak terbalas, walau tak tersadari, dia masih ingin berada di sisinya. Dia tak ingin belahan jiwanya sendiri, dirinya tak ingin sendirian.

_Kalau begitu kembalikan aku, masih bisa, bukan?_

_“Masih, tapi apa engkau yakin? Engkau juga bisa menunggunya dari sana.”_

Faktanya, ini bukan yang pertama kali maupun kedua kalinya dia berada di sini, diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Apakah yang bertanya kepadanya tak lelah? Kapanpun dia ditanya, jawabannya tak pernah berubah.

_Apakah dia pasti akan ke sana?_

_“Itu sesuai dengan karma yang dia kumpulkan semasa hidupnya.”_

_Seandainya dia jatuh ke neraka, bisakah aku menuju ke tempatnya?_

_“Mustahil, jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk ke surga takkan pernah ke neraka. Begitu pula kebalikannya.”_

Jika hukum alam itu tak berubah sepanjang masa, seandainya itu hukum mutlak yang harus dia temui, maka jawabannya hanya satu.

_Kembalikan aku ke sisinya. Apapun bentukku._

_“Baiklah. Sebatang bunga liar yang berakhir dilupakan dan terinjak adalah kehidupan engkau selanjutnya.”_

Ah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menjadi tanaman. Menjadi bunga liar, ya? Dirinya berharap sosok itu akan terhenti sesaat dan menatapnya dengan mata zamrudnya.

Seandainya dia mati karena dipetik oleh sosok itu, dia akan bahagia.

_Suatu saat, bisakah aku menjadi manusia?_

_“Jika engkau mengumpulkan karmamu, kelak engkau bisa menjadi manusia. Namun, apakah itu keinginan yang tepat? Menjadi manusia memberikan engkau kebebasan dari nasib, tetapi membuat engkau mudah ternoda dengan dosa. Surga tak akan dijanjikan lagi kepadamu.”_

Surga yang kekal dengan segala kenikmatannya dibandingkan neraka yang kekal dengan segala siksaannya. Seandainya itu adalah makhluk lain, manusia lain, mereka tidak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan emas ini. Namun, karena mereka manusia jualah mereka memiliki akal untuk berpikir baik dan buruk.

Untuknya yang belum pernah menjadi manusia, hal itu terdengar tak penting, tak ada guna untuk tujuannya, keinginannya. Untuknya yang murni, sangat mudah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_Sekali saja, aku ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Jika itu terwujudkan, semua perjuanganku ada artinya._

* * *

Setelah beribu kehidupan yang dirinya lalui, dirinya jalani, sependek apapun itu, sefana apapun itu. Akhirnya, bola cahaya itu sekarang berupa wujud seorang manusia.

Berambut emas seperti pantulan cahaya matahari di salah satu kehidupannya.

Bermata hijau seperti dedaunan yang gugur dihembuskan angin.

Berkulit putih seperti salju yang menyelimuti bumi.

Serta takdir yang besar setimpal dengan karma yang telah dia kumpulkan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang tidak diberitahukan, tidak diberitahu karena dia tak bertanya, dan dia tak bertanya karena dirinya tak tahu. Hal terpenting yang mengubah segalanya.

Bahwa ketika dia menjadi manusia, semua kenangan kehidupan sebelumnya akan dihapuskan.

Sebab, sebuah jiwa manusia tak bisa menahan ribuan kenangan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, sependek apapun itu. Akal mereka takkan menerimanya, saat _Asal_ mereka terkuak, di saat itulah mereka kehilangan kemanusiawian mereka. Maka dari itu, apapun yang dia katakan, jika dia ingin menjadi manusia inilah resiko yang dia miliki.

Seandainya dia mengetahui tentang ini, akankah dia tetap ingin menjadi manusia?

Jika bayarannya adalah melupakan rambut marun yang pernah dirinya sinari? Tangan mungil yang pernah dirinya hujani? Kaki lincah yang dirinya topang?

Tak ada lagi yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

Hujan membasahi pipinya.

Membersihkan darah yang menodainya. Mengalirkan darah dari mayat makhluk yang baru selesai dirinya basmi masuk ke tanah. Pedang yang ada di tangannya dia ayunkan, darah yang terciprat pada perak pedangnya jatuh terserap tanah, kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam sabuknya dalam satu gerakan.

“ _Sir_ Bedivere, tugaskan regu penyihir untuk memeriksa apakah monster ini meninggalkan kutukan. _Sir_ Kai, lakukan pembersihan area sekitar dengan pasukanmu,” perintahnya dengan lugas.

“Baik, Yang Mulia!!” jawab bawahannya secara serentak.

Tak ada yang menduga ada makhluk mengerikan begitu dekat dengan Ibu Kota. Biasanya, biarpun dia takkan mengatakannya dengan gamblang, Merlin akan memberi petunjuk jika ada masalah mengintai sang raja Britain. Namun, kali ini penyihir itu hanya diam, menatap keluar jendela dan menerbangkan bunga-bunganya bersama hembusan angin.

Bagaikan dia sedang menghibur seseorang di luar sana.

“Yang Mulia, apakah dikau memiliki cedera berat?”

“Tidak ada. Monster tersebut tidak memberi perlawanan sama sekali. Mengapa dikau bertanya demikian, _Sir_ Gawain?”

Wajah dari keponakannya mengerut dan terdiam sejenak, tetapi dia menunggunya dengan sabar. Dirinya tahu kesatria matahari tersebut takkan bungkam jika itu adalah hal yang penting.

“Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Namun, dikau menangis… saya menduga itu dikarenakan dikau memiliki cedera berat…”

Dirinya terkejut mendengar perkataan Gawain, jarinya segera ke matanya.

Bercampur dengan air hujan, rasa asin dari air matanya membaur sampai dirinya sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu. Air matanya terus menetes tanpa henti, tetapi dirinya tak tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukannya.

Hanya saja, saat dirinya menyadari keberadaan air matanya, sebuah kehampaan yang dasyat menyerang relung hatinya.

Dirinya mengingat dua bola hijau yang mungkin adalah mata dari makhluk yang dia tebas.

Dirinya mengingat dua iris hijau yang berkedip melihatnya yang jauh di tanah. Dirinya merasa sangat kecil dan pendek, rapuh dan lemah, tetapi bahagia saat kedua manik itu melirik ke arahnya.

Kenangan apa ini? Apakah ini kutukan dari monster tersebut? Korupsi pikiran?

“Saya tidak apa, _Sir_ Gawain. Namun, saya akan menuju regu penyihir untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih mendalam.”

“Baik, Yang Mulia!”

Membasmi monster adalah hal yang lazim dalam kehidupannya. Terkadang monster tersebut memiliki ego, maupun alasan mengapa mereka melakukan kehancuran. Namun, apapun musuh Britain adalah musuhnya, itulah hal mutlak dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Maka dari itu, mengapa dia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam dirinya, ketika dia melenyapkan monster yang bahkan tak berbicara maupun melakukan apa-apa?

* * *

Menatap manik yang hijau, surai yang merah, riak wajah yang terusik dengan haru. Mengapa dia merasa sangat mengenalnya, ketika ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu?

“Saya adalah _Saber_. _Servant_ yang datang untuk melindungi dirimu dan dunia i— _Uwaaah!”_

Belum sempat materialisasinya selesai, tubuhnya telah didekap oleh seseorang yang dia pikir adalah Master barunya. Dia menatap ke depan dan menemui wajah _Sir_ Gawain yang tampak lelah, tetapi segera memberi hormat ketika dia sadar Rajanya memandangnya.

“Master…? Ada apakah ini gerangan…?”

“Sedetik, tidak, satu menit. Biarkan aku seperti ini selama satu menit.”

“Aah… baiklah.”

Dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selama itu, dan akhirnya tangannya beristirahat di pundak gadis berambut merah. Sebuah kehangatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan dari manusia hidup tersalur dari tangannya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya mekar, merasa terpuaskan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tubuh yang memeluknya, kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya, semua kehangatan itu serasa seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama dirinya cari.

Mengapa, mengapa dirinya tak bisa mengingat asal muasal dari perasaan ini?

“Sudah lama, sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan ini.”

 _Aku juga_ , adalah kata-kata yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya, tetapi itu tidak logis. Dari awal, mengapa dirinya menggunakan _“aku”_? Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa membalas sentimental Masternya.

Wajah gadis itu akhirnya menjauh dari pundaknya, mereka berdua tak mengomentari kelembapan di mata gadis itu. Gadis itu mengusap matanya dan memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Jarak yang terlalu jauh untuknya bisa merasakan kehangatannya kembali.

“Terima kasih telah memenuhi panggilanku, Saber. Aku adalah Mastermu, Akai Mizuki. Mohon kerjasamanya.”

Akai Mizuki? Dia merasa itu bukan nama yang benar. Harusnya dia memiliki nama lain…

Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah bergerak meraba pipi gadis itu, jempolnya meraba lembut area di sekitar matanya. Mata mereka berdua berpautan, dirinya bagai ingin mencari jawaban dari manik hijau itu.

_Kali ini, kali ini aku akan menemaninya sampai akhir._

“Nama asli saya Arthur Pendragon, raja dari Britania Raya. Mulai sekarang dan ke depannya, saya harap saya bisa berguna untuk Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.O.V Arthur Pendragon (Saber)
> 
> sengaja emang povnya baru ditulis di akhir lmao.
> 
> I have fun writing this, semoga yang baca (uhuk Moon uhuk) juga suka saat membacanya.


End file.
